


Новая Весна

by harigane



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Demeter Bashing, F/M, Gods, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: Она отчасти ожидала исчезнуть, как Титаны, как герои, позабытая и бесполезная. Но ее сила нисколько не уменьшилась, ее долголетие осталось при ней, и она чувствовала, что начала необратимо меняться.





	Новая Весна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stop checking on them they don't miss you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305595) by caffeinewitchcraft. 



> перевод посвящается замечательной художнице МТИ с дайриков

_Перестань проверять, как у него дела,_

_он не скучает по тебе._

 

Эти слова красовались на листочке для заметок (человеческом изобретении), приклеенном к стене в спальне Персефоны. Они были написаны на языке, который она с любовью называла «новый английский», то есть английский, который ее мать до сих пор не удосужилась выучить спустя столько лет.

Каждым утром первым, что Персефона видела после пробуждения, был этот листочек, ярким пятном выделяющийся среди серого камня, и она заставляла себя проговаривать написанное на нем вслух.

\- Перестань проверять, как у него дела, - сказала она, садясь и крепко обнимая колени, - он не скучает по тебе.

Эти слова вызвали знакомый укол боли. В груди потяжелело, и на миг Персефоне стало трудно дышать. Какая-то часть ее все еще протестовала против этих слов, цепляясь за то, что _он_ говорил _до_ , но не _после_.

Она подумала, что, возможно, была бы счастливее, если бы любила смертного, что являлось нынче настолько модным, что ее мать фланировала по Земле, как будто до этого не ругала Персефону _столетиями_ за то же самое. Если бы Персефона любила смертного, она смогла бы привязать его к себе так, как невозможно было привязать бога.

Она встала и начала приводить себя в порядок. Персефона была бессмертной, а значит не должна была проводить весь день в кровати. Это могло привести к столетиям, наполненным апатией, а она все еще была юна. Очень и очень юна.

_«Возвращайся на Олимп. Я должен был знать, что мне не стоило пускать ребенка в мое царство»._

Не было никакого «пускать». Тогда она была моложе, закована в цепи обязанностей, в плену и влюблена. Она ввела Аида в заблуждение и упросила, чтобы он забрал ее с собой, чтобы он освободил ее.

Тогда Персефона думала, что скинет с себя старые оковы и выберет себе новые, которые подходят ей больше, но не заметила, как сброшенные кандалы очутились на Аиде. Она не понимала, какой обузой является, каким бременем станет для него – ограничивающим, тяжелым и _глупым_.

С тех пор прошло пять лет, а Персефона по-прежнему считала времена года, как будто у нее был шанс, что Аид пустит ее назад. Лето и зима, лето и зима, лето и зима – и так до тошноты. Ее мать сказала, что ей стоит придерживаться цикла, и что Земля на самом деле получает пользу от зимы, но Персефона заметила, как лето с каждым годом становится все длиннее и жарче, а зима – все короче и настолько остро-ледяной, что об нее можно порезаться.

Весна? Она перестала приводить ее давным-давно. Простого потепления после зимы было достаточно как для смертных, так и для богов. Они не замечали, что весны нет, и потому ничего не спрашивали.

 

Ее мать первой заметила, что весна не приходила пять лет.

\- Дорогая, - сказала Деметра, - тебе придется ее вернуть. Хотя бы на год. Пожалуйста, ради меня?

Она вся была бронзово-золотой – цвета пшеницы и жизни, и ее глаза были наполнены материнской тревогой. Но Персефона не обманывалась – ее мать однажды заморозила мир, потому что Персефона ее не послушалась.

\- Посмотрим, - сказала Персефона, и этот ответ был наиболее близким ко лжи, которую мать не могла распознать.

\- Ты была рождена для перехода, как важная часть мирового равновесия, - сказала Деметра и погладила Персефону по черным волосам. – Если ты не будешь выполнять свою работу, то мир заменит тебя.

«Я знаю,» - подумала Персефона, но вслух ничего не сказала, позволяя матери гладить ее по голове, будто пытаясь придать жизни ее вялым кудряшкам. Но что она могла сказать? Что весенняя радость больше не переполняет ее грудь? Что цветы больше не распускаются там, куда она ступает? Что солнце слишком ярко светит для ее глаз, привыкших к тьме подземного мира?

Что ее уже заменили всеми возможными способами?

 

Кора родилась следующей весной, нежная, сияющая и прекрасная. Ее волосы были бледно сиреневыми, у кожи был легкий зеленоватый оттенок, а ее улыбка была точь-в-точь, как цветок, о котором напоминала ее внешность.

В ее честь был устроен пир, и боги со всех уголков мира явились на него.

Деметра обнимала Кору с ослепительной улыбкой на губах. Ее лицо светилось гордостью и теплом.

Персефона стояла в конце зала рядом с нимфами, сатирами и воздушными дрейками и наблюдала. Зевс поцеловал Кору в лоб, Гестия одарила ее приветственным благословением, и даже Гера где-то потеряла свой кислый вид (Кора была рождена от Земли, а не то чресл ее мужа).

Посреди празднества прибыл _он_.

В зале вопреки легенде не стало холоднее. В нем все приобрело болезненную четкость, как будто одно присутствие Аида влияло на разум, чувства и душу. Он заставлял божеств _ощущать_ расстояние между ними и миром вокруг, и Персефона видела, кто может это выдержать, а кто нет.

Кора же… Персефона знала, что Кора гораздо лучше нее.

Увидев Аида – причину зимы, Кора радостно вскрикнула, и ее веселое любопытство послужило светом для его тьмы, маяком всего хорошего, что этот мир мог предложить.

Персефона заметила шок на лицах присутствующих, но, что более важно, она увидела, что Аид потрясен. Ее внимание сосредоточилось на нем, и она увидела, как выражение его лица стало задумчивым, а затем его охватила тихая радость, которую (когда-то) он выражал только при ней.

Он заслуживал радость и счастье. Как она может переживать, что это не ее он рад встретить?

\- Она прекрасна, сестра, - сказал Аид Деметре, и вражда между ними на этот раз была отложена в сторону.

Кора добилась этого одним своим _существованием_ , в то время как Персефона и после многих столетий не могла достичь подобного.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Деметра, сияя почти так же ярко, как Кора, - она совершит много великих деяний.

\- Я бы хотел одарить ее своим благословением, - сказал Аид, и взгляд его темных глаз был добр, - если ты позволишь мне это.

Деметра подняла голову, охваченная удивлением и удовольствием.

\- Конечно, позволю! Ведь она будет ответственна за время года, следующее за твоим.

Персефоне показалось, что улыбка Аида стала более напряженной.

\- Ответственна за время года, следующее за моим? – повторил он.

\- Она – новая Весна, - сказала Деметра, - разве ты не чувствуешь это?

Персефона сжалась среди низших созданий, когда Аид начал оглядывать зал пристальным взглядом. Она была уверена, он искал ее, но зачем? Чтобы убедиться, что она действительно пала? Он никогда не был жестоким, не в том смысле, в котором многие считали. Может быть, он хотел убедиться, что ее мать говорит правду?

Она выскользнула из зала прежде, чем его осуждение коснулось ее. Она не заметила, как его взгляд вцепился в кончики ее волос, когда она скрылась за поворотом, не увидела, как тьма поселилась в его глазах, когда она ушла.

 

Персефона не знала, чего ждать дальше. Она покинула комнату, которую ей дала Деметра, сорвав листочек со стены, скомкав его и бросив в вулкан. Слова, написанные на нем, все равно давно выгравировались в ее сердце, и она подумала, что, наконец, почти готова поверить в них.

Она отчасти ожидала исчезнуть, как Титаны, как герои, позабытая и бесполезная. Но ее сила нисколько не уменьшилась, ее долголетие осталось при ней, и она чувствовала, что начала необратимо меняться.

Волосы Персефоны стали длиннее и пышнее, цвет ее глаз из весенне-зеленых стал темно-мшистым, ее темная кожа, прежде имеющая оттенок молодой коры, потемнела до цвета почвы после затяжного ливня. Ей стало трудно призывать цветы, возможно, потому что почти вся ее сила передалась Коре. Растительность, которая откликалась на ее зов, вся была чуждой, густой и мшистой, некоторая – бледная, как сияние звезд, которым не нужен солнечный свет, некоторая – колючая и ужасная с виду, но такая _мощная_ , что она не могла удержаться и начала выращивать ее по тундрам. Порой Персефона слышала, как мать зовет ее, но в ее словах не было настойчивости, лишь отстраненное любопытство. Она не видела необходимости отвечать - как ей, как и тем равнодушным словам, которые Гермес доставлял ей. Ее никто не искал. Никто не спрашивал, что случилось с Персефоной.

В первый раз… В первый раз в жизни она смогла освободиться!

Нет, не в первый. Когда-то она чувствовала себя свободной, когда была с Аидом, чувствовала себя живой и счастливой, но тогда она была тюремщицей. Сейчас она не являлась ни пленницей, ни пленившей. Она была свободна.

Персефона никогда не думала, что на _свободе_ будет так одиноко.

 

Спустя двадцать лет как она перестала быть Весной, она случайно встретилась с сестрой.

Персефона жила в пещере и ухаживала за своим бледно сияющим садом, когда вдруг услышала очаровательнейшую мелодию. Она встала, потянулась, стряхнула с темных рук черную землю и отправилась наружу, ведомая любопытством. Она шла через лес, по пути лаская мощные жесткие растения, созданные ею, пока не очутилась на опушке.

Когда Персефона увидела Кору, у нее перехватило дыхание.

Кора выглядела, как она. Ее лицо было круглым, миловидным и полным радости. Она бегала по полю, и зелень с цветами распускались там, куда она ступала. Ее волосы были все такие же бледно-сиреневые, а кожа – зеленоватого оттенка. Она была той же самой, _точно_ такой же. Она была юна и олицетворяла Весну. Глядя на нее, Персефона ощутила, как что-то внутри нее начало исцеляться.

Этот раз был не последним, когда она видела Кору. Ее сестра день за днем приходила на то же поле, чтобы порезвиться, потанцевать и от души посмеяться. Персефона предпочитала наблюдать за ней, не приближаясь и скрываясь в прохладной тени деревьев.

Медленно, но верно, Персефона исцелялась, и ее любовь к сестре росла. Они были разными, но в то же время – похожими. Персефона не сожалела о том, кем перестала быть, как и том, кем стала. Она по-прежнему являлась богиней, пусть и не признанной, но оттого не менее могущественной. Она была _Персефоной_ , и не имело значения молода ли она, является ли Весной, и знал ли о ней кто-то или нет.

Она наблюдала за Корой, и ее сердце снова начало биться в груди.

 

Персефона с нетерпением ожидала следующего года ради Весны. Она хотела снова увидеть сестру, посмотреть на ее танец. Она недоумевала, почему больше никто не приходит на то поле, почему никто так не восторгается Корой, как она? Неужели все по-прежнему считают Весну лишь переходным сезоном? Разве не могут они ощутить вкус ее силы, ее весомость?

Когда зима завершилась, Персефона поспешила на поле. Волосы струились ей вслед, а в маленьких косичках сияли цветы. Она гадала, насколько Кора повзрослела, какой Весна будет в этом году, сколько времени она сможет наблюдать за ней? Она предвкушала ощутить радость, которую постоянно излучала сестра.

Но в этот раз все было иначе. Персефона обнаружила Кору, сидящей на земле в сотне футов от границы леса, Ее плечи сотрясались от громких душераздирающих рыданий. Распустившиеся вокруг нее цветы пытались утешить ее, но не могли избавить Кору от боли в сердце.

Персефона вспомнила момент, когда с ней случилось то же самое, когда она упала на колени и умоляла о том, чтобы что-то изменилось.

\- Дело в оковах, не так ли? – Персефона не собиралась ничего говорить, но слова вырвались сами. Она коснулась рукой ствола дерева, черного как смоль, и шагнула вперед, так чтобы Кора смогла ее различить среди деревьев. – Они натирают.

Кора удивленно подскочила, широко раскрыв фиолетовые глаза. Она оглядывала опушку, пока не увидела Персефону. Ее рот открылся, закрылся, а потом открылся вновь. На ее лицо вернулось уныние.

\- О-откуда вы знаете?

Персефона осторожно вышла из сени леса и позволила солнечному свету коснуться ее. Она была темна как ночь, темно-зеленые глаза жутковато сияли, а волосы с вплетенными в них цветами были похожи на звездное небо.

Ее сестра – сестра! – тут же узнала ее.

\- Персефона, - промолвила ее имя Кора как молитву. – Мама сказала… Они думали… - слезы вновь хлынули из ее глаз. – Они сказали, что я убила тебя. Поэтому я не могу никуда выходить в течение года. Поэтому я не заслуживаю…

Она снова горько разрыдалась.

\- Ты не убила меня, - поспешила уверить ее Персефона. Она обняла сестру и начала гладить ее по сиреневым волосам, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как дрожит ее собственный голос. – Как они могли такое сказать? Я начала изменяться задолго до того, как ты была рождена. Ты освободила меня, Кора, и у меня долг перед тобой. Поэтому расскажи мне, что случилось. Скажи…

И Кора рассказала.

 

Персефона всходила на Олимп первый раз за прошедшие двадцать лет с гордо поднятой головой, крепко держа сестру за руку и переплетя с ней пальцы. Весна следовала за ними попятам, буйствуя зеленой, темной и сияющей растительностью. Две грани жизни, наконец, воссоединились.

\- Ты не обязана делать это, - сказала Кора, когда они приблизились к воротам, и вытерла слезы. – Персефона…

\- Обязана, - сказала ей Персефона. Одно из крепких узловатых деревьев будто начало разрастаться в ней, устремляясь вниз, все ниже и ниже, вгрызаясь землю. – Я хочу этого. Позволь мне.

Кора ничего не ответила, только крепче сжала пальцы, и они смотрелись рядом, как бледная лаванда и воплощение бесконечной ночи.

Они вошли в зал прямо посреди суда, устроенного Зевсом. На заседании присутствовали все боги. Зевс явно был в затруднении, Гера смотрела мудро, Дионис выглядел подавленным. Гестия, Арес, Афродита – по правде говоря, все боги были печальны, кроме Аида. Он глядел на разразившуюся драму с непроницаемым лицом.

Деметра была похожа на бронзовый огонь в своей ярости. Она смотрела на Гермеса, и ее глаза полыхали жаром тысячи солнц. Он был бледен, но несмотря ни на что все своим видом выражал решительность - волосы подобно красной глине, упрямо вздернутый подбородок, и крылья, трепещущие позади. Персефону всегда восхищала его преданность своему сердцу.

\- …отвратительно! – выплевывала из себя слова Деметра. – Как он посмел! Кора – _моя_ дочь, а он осквернил ее!..

\- Мы любим друг друга, - сказал Гермес твердо и просто. Он встретил взгляд Зевса, не таясь. – Я посвятил свою жизнь ей.

Зевс погладил бороду, и его глаза посерьезнели.

\- Ты не спросил разрешения, Гермес, и этим разозлил Деметру. Подобное не может остаться безнаказанным.

\- Брат, - заговорил Аид, - Кора никому не принадлежит. Она не собственность, которую ее мать может спрятать и запереть!

У Персефоны, стоящей в конце зала, сердце пропустило удар.

_«Это неправильно – держать взаперти кого-то настолько жизнерадостного, как ты»._

Эти слова когда-то зажгли в ней неведомое ранее чувство и подарили ей утешение в первый раз в жизни.

\- Она юна, - сказала Деметра, оскалившись, - слишком юна для него! Я должна была выучить этот урок, когда позволила моей первой дочери влюбиться в тебя, Аид! Мне следовало запереть Кору, чтобы никто из вас не смог ее запятнать!

\- Погоди, Деметра, - примирительно сказал Зевс, - ты должна понять, что это не тот случай. Гермес – хороший и добропорядочный бог. Он не обидит Кору.

\- То же самое ты говорил и про него! – прошипела Деметра, обвинительно тыкнув пальцев в сторону Аида. – И посмотри, что произошло с Персефоной!

Аид вздрогнул, услышав ее имя, и потустороннее пламя, лижущее его одежды, почти угасло. Он выглядел постаревшим, таким постаревшим и усталым…

\- А теперь и Гермес, - триумфально продолжила Деметра, драматичным жестом отбросив копну пшеничных волос назад, - хочет проделать то же!

Гермес был ошарашен. Он замотал головой и виновато глянул на Аида, а потом снова повернулся к Деметре. Он открыл было рот, собираясь заговорить, но не смог найти слов.

\- Видите? – сказала Деметра и презрительно искривила губы. – Он даже не отрицает.

Она уверенно зашагала к растерянно застывшему богу явно не с хорошими намерениями.

Терпение Персефоны лопнуло.

\- Иди к нему, - шепнула она Коре, - я поддержу.

Кору не нужно было просить дважды. Она выдернула ладонь из хватки Персефоны и вылетела вперед. Широко раскрыв руки, она встала перед Гермесом, намереваясь защитить его от их матери.

\- Нет! – крикнула Кора. – Нет, Мама! Я люблю его!

Персефона увидела, как лицо Аида болезненно исказилось при виде этой сцены. Она подумала, напомнило ли это ему о том, что она сделала то же самое, о том, как она съела зерна граната, как она привязала его к себе? Она не знала, почему он выглядит таким печальным.

\- Он обманул тебя! – прорычала Деметра. – Такую глупую девчонку как ты легко провести! Я освобожу тебя, прочь с дороги!

Деметра отшвырнула Кору в сторону так быстро, что никто не успел ничего понять, и с такой силой, что юная богиня закричала, падая на пол. В руке Деметры появился ее серп. Зевс повысил голос, требуя остановиться. Серп рассек воздух, необратимо стремясь к Гермесу…

Черные лозы с темными листьями и сияющими белыми цветами выросли вокруг бога, сформировав прочную клетку из растительности, которую оружие Деметры не смогло повредить. Серп глухо ударился об нее и застрял. По команде Персефоны лозы обвились вокруг рукояти, зафиксировав оружие.

\- Ты, - сказала Персефона дрожащим от гнева голосом, - ничему не учишься.

Все, как один, повернулись к ней, и она оказалась в центре внимания. Она осознала, что стоит на том же месте, с которого наблюдала, как боги приветствуют Кору, но в этот раз все увидели ее.

Персефона двинулась вперед, и в зале начал расти небольшой лес из угрожающе скрипящих темных деревьев, щетинящихся смертельно острыми сучьями, отражающий ее ярость. Она не отводила взгляд от бронзовых глаз Деметры, злясь на нее за столь _многое_ , но в основном – за Кору.

Никто не останавливал ее. По залу пошел шепот, в котором слышалось «кто это?» и «может ли это быть?..». Зевс наблюдал за ней знающим взглядом. Аид замер и даже, кажется, не дышал.

Персефона остановилась в трех футах от Деметры и сказала:

\- Здравствуй, Матушка.

Деметра изумленно вздохнула, и ее глаза округлились.

\- Персефона? Но ты… ты вернулась!

Она не выглядела обрадованной, и ее глаза воровато обежали зал, скользя по расстроенным, испуганным и шокированным лицам.

\- Погодите… - заговорил Аид, поднявшись с места и почти хватая ртом воздух. Он попеременно смотрел то на Зевса, то на Деметру, но ни разу даже _не взглянул_ в сторону Персефоны. – Вы знали, что она жива?

Деметра заметно дрогнула.

\- Нет! Я думала она…

\- Ты сказала « _вернулась_ », - прервал ее Аид. В его глазах начало медленно разгораться пламя. – Ты знала.

После его слов по залу пробежал ропот, и Деметра начала сдавать позиции.

\- Персефона, - сказал Зевс, игнорируя Аида, - почему ты вернулась сейчас?

В его взгляде не было осуждения, и Персефона задумалась, почему вообще ожидала, что он разгневается. Она отбросила эту мысль. Сейчас было не время размышлять об этом.

\- Чтобы остановить это, - ответила Персефона. Она взглянула на Зевса. Он был гораздо массивнее ее, но это ее не страшило. – Чтобы удержать вас от совершения той же ошибки.

\- Ошибки? – повторил Зевс, вздернув бровь.

\- Да, - подтвердила Персефона, отказываясь забирать свои слова обратно. Было странно – стоять здесь в одиночку, без чьей-либо поддержки, _не прячась_ за кем-то. Когда-то ее укрывали, когда-то она была одна… Теперь ей придется привыкнуть к тому, что она обладает могуществом и способна постоять сама за себя. – Ошибки. Вы не можете запретить Гермесу и Коре любить друг друга. Почему вы пытаетесь это сделать?

\- Потому что это неправильно, - влезла Деметра. Ее руки сжались в кулаки, и она яростно уставилась на Персефону. – Посмотри на себя! Взгляни, чем ты стала! Все потому, что ты не послушалась меня…

\- Я говорю не с тобой, - обрубила Персефона и полоснула по лицу матери острым взглядом. Она не собиралась спорить с тем, кто не хотел прислушиваться к ничьим доводам. – Замолчи.

Деметра чуть не лопнула от злости.

\- Ты, дерзкая девчонка!.. – она замахнулась было на Персефону, но тут замерла.

Вернее, ее заставили замереть.

\- Я больше не допущу драк в зале суда, - тихо и зловеще выдохнул Аид, - я понятно выражаюсь?

Его рука была окутана тенью, которая, вытянувшись в сторону Деметры, схватила богиню за шею.

\- Хорошо, - выдавила Деметра сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь противиться его хватке. – Освободи меня!

Аид вопросительно посмотрел на Зевса. Тот изучал Деметру долгий напряженный момент.

\- Придержи ее пока, - наконец решил Зевс. Он примирительно поднял руку в ответ на сбивчивый протест Деметры, – пока я не выслушаю Персефону, – он повернулся к ней. – Ты спрашиваешь, почему я хочу остановить влюбленных. Что, если я скажу тебе, что проблема не в этом?

Персефона нахмурилась.

\- Тогда в чем… - и неожиданно она поняла. – Вы не можете допустить ситуацию, в которой Деметра будет настроена против вас. Вы видели, каким мир может стать без лета, и вы… вы боитесь.

\- Мир нуждается в лете, - сказал Зевс, не желая признаваться, что чего-то страшится, - нам нужен солнечный свет и урожай. Нам необходима вера, которую лето вдыхает в людей.

\- Поэтому вы позволяете ей сковывать других богинь, - проговорила Персефона, сжав кулаки, и маленькие черные деревья вокруг застонали от ее гнева, - вы позволяете ей это.

\- Я иду на жертвы, - невозмутимо сказал ей Зевс, - ради блага для всего мира.

\- Нет, - покачала головой Персефона, - вы заставляете других идти на жертвы, потому что вы боитесь перемен. Вы заставляете _нас_ расплачиваться ради вашего успокоения.

Зевс, похоже, был потрясен ее словами. А Гера и Аид прикрыли руками рты.

\- Жизнь может существовать без лета, - сказала Персефона. Она раскрыла ладонь и позволила одному из ее сияющих цветов распуститься на ней. – Она находит способы продолжаться дальше. С моей ли помощью или с помощью нового Лета, жизнь будет зарождаться всегда. Вы позволяли Деметре ранить части мирового равновесия, вы позволили ей заковать Весну и мучить Зиму. Пришло время закончить это.

Зевс вздохнул, и по его плечам будто прокатилось несколько столетий. Он изучающе взглянул на Деметру, покрасневшую и тяжело дышащую от безуспешной борьбы с тенями Аида. Видя его колебания, Персефона заговорила снова.

\- Она не создает жизнь, – прошли сотни лет, прежде чем она поняла это, разобралась во всем. – Это делает Весна. Весна топит снега и заставляет семена прорасти. Весна является тем, что дарит жизни энергию, с которой та пробивается сквозь замерзшую землю. Деметра заставляет жизнь цвести, придает ей форму, но она не создает. Она лишь способствует росту и поддерживает его. Сейчас я знаю достаточно, чтобы выполнять ее обязанности, если она откажется делать свою работу, - Персефона взглянула на мать, - ее можно заменить.

Зевс вздохнул и принял решение.

 

Позже, после слезных благодарностей от Коры и Гермеса, после того, как ее поздравили с возвращением - после, после, после, Персефона направилась к воротам Олимпа. Ее признали новой богиней, но ей не хотелось задерживаться, потому что гора хранила слишком много воспоминаний. Она хотела вернуться домой к своим цветам и одиночеству.

\- Персефона.

Только это. Одно ее имя, и неожиданно она оголена, беззащитна и неловка со своей новой внешностью и силами.

\- Аид, - она обернулась, потому что просто не могла _не_ сделать этого.

Прошло тридцать лет с тех пор, как он _по-настоящему_ смотрел на нее, двадцать – с тех пор, как она его видела вблизи.

Аид был точно таким же, каким Персефона его помнила. Высоким, широкоплечим и излучающим эту его ауру, придающую четкость миру. Под его глазами залегли тени, и она задалась вопросом, когда он опять начал страдать от бессонницы. Когда она ушла? Когда он решил, что она умерла? Когда любовь Коры начала напоминать то, что было между ними?

\- Ты не изменился, - сказала она.

\- А ты - да, - его темные глаза внимательно изучали ее.

\- Нет, - возразила Персефона, изучая его в ответ, - не изменилась.

Она осталась такой же в своей сути – с ее упрямством, нежным сердцем и бестолковостью.

\- О, - только и ответил Аид, и на этом разговор закончился.

Он смотрел на нее так, будто старался запечатлеть в памяти каждую ее черточку. Казалось, он хотел дотронуться до нее. Она хотела бы, чтоб он…

_«Не проверяй, как у него дела. Ему нет до тебя дела»._

\- Я ухожу, - сказала Персефона, резко отвернувшись, чтобы он не увидел боли, внезапно отразившейся на ее лице.

Она идиотка, если хочет найти какой-то скрытый смысл в том, что он подошел поговорить с ней, или в том, как он на нее смотрит. Она слишком часто дурила себя, чтобы позволить себе обмануться снова.

\- Подожди, - Персефона приостановилась, но поворачиваться не стала. Аид кашлянул. – Я… спасибо тебе. За то, что ты осталась в живых.

«Что он хочет этим сказать?»

У нее не было сил, и она чувствовала себя слишком уязвимой, чтобы пытаться понять его слова.

\- Прощай, - сказала она и ушла с Олимпа.

 

Персефона сидела у дальней стены своей пещеры, когда Аид первый раз навестил ее. Он остановился у входа, достаточно близко, чтобы она могла увидеть его в неясном свете, что пропускали ветви деревьев, но не заходя внутрь.

Она сидела возле недавно выращенного куста сияющих цветов, полускрытая в тенях. Персефона сомневалась, что Аид может разглядеть ее в темноте.

Но это не значило, что он не знал, что она находится здесь.

\- Кора сказала мне, где тебя найти, - обратился к ней Аид. Какое-то время он ждал, но она не ответила, и он заговорил снова: - Персефона. Пожалуйста…

Она охватила руками колени и сжалась, спрятав лицо. Она хотела поговорить с ним, но в то же время не могла этого сделать. Как бы она ни утверждала, что не изменилась, это было не так. Вернее, что хуже, это все-таки было правдой, что означало, что она все та же юная богиня, которую он больше не мог выносить.

\- Ладно, - тихо признал поражение Аид, - хорошо…

Он зашагал прочь от входа в пещеру, обратно в лес.

Персефона вскочила на ноги, когда Аид скрылся за стволом одного из деревьев, и последовала за ним. Она не хотела окликать его, но и не хотела просто так отпускать. Она пряталась среди своих деревьев, стараясь двигаться так, чтобы он ее не заметил.

Аид дошел до поля, где Персефона в первый раз увидела свою сестру. У края леса стояла его колесница, запряженная черными конями. Аид забрался в нее с угрюмым лицом. Тряхнув вожжами, он направил лошадей прочь. Земля разверзлась перед ним, так же как тогда, когда он забрал ее с собой. Кони понеслись к открывшемуся ходу, все набирая и набирая скорость.

Персефона выскочила из тени деревьев, глядя ему вслед. Ей было трудно дышать. Аид достиг портала в свое царство, и она могла поклясться, что в последний момент он обернулся и посмотрел прямо на нее.

 

Персефона подошла к тому месту, с которого исчез Аид, и прижала ладонь к пеплу, что остался позади. Пепел был хорошим удобрением, полный полезных элементов. Растения потянулись из земли по ее зову, все такие же незнакомые и чудные. Бутоны цветов были похожи на штопоры, листья – обрамлены шипами, стебли слишком толстые и крепкие.

Первый распустившийся цветок оказался ослепительно яркого синего цвета.

 

Персефона лежала в ветвях своего самого старого дерева, позволяя ему баюкать себя, когда Аид снова пришел к ней. С высоты она наблюдала, как он подошел к пещере уверенными шагами, и ее сердце взволнованно билось где-то у самого горла.

Аид нахмурился, заглянув в темноту входа, и приподнял ногу, будто собирался ступить внутрь, но вместо этого сделал шаг назад.

\- Не здесь, - сказал он.

Он растеряно провел рукой по своим длинным волосам, убранным в хвост, подвязанный кожаным шнуром, и случайно вытянул из него несколько прядей.

Персефона шевельнулась, меняя положение, и села, поджав ноги. Листья дерева и его кора были того же цвета, что и ее кожа. Она знала, что идеально сливается с ними.

Подул ветер, шевеля кроны. Аид повернул голову, как по указке, и встретился с ней взглядом.

Сердце Персефоны пропустило удар.

\- Не там, - согласилась она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал непринужденно, - хороший день сегодня.

\- Персефона, - сказал Аид почти благоговейно. – У тебя все хорошо?

«Не хорошо, с тех пор, как ты заставил меня покинуть тебя,» - хотелось сказать ей.

\- Да, спасибо. А у тебя?

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - у меня все хорошо.

Воцарилась неловкая тишина, в течение которой он смотрел на нее, а она старалась не отвести взгляд первой.

Персефона кашлянула и заговорила снова:

\- Как Кора? Они с Гермесом ладят друг с другом?

\- Да, - ответил Аид, - да… Зевс признал их отношения. Они счастливы.

Он, кажется, даже не моргал и продолжал неотрывно глядеть на нее. Персефона сомневалась, что он хорошо ее видит. Он мог различить разве что ее силуэт, волосы и глаза.

\- Это хорошо, - сказала она, и неловкое молчание снова вернулось.

После нескольких минут Персефона поняла, что Аид не собирается больше ничего говорить. Он всегда был таким – молчаливым и задумчивым. А она постоянно была той, кто нарушал тишину, спрашивая, о чем он думает, стараясь его понять и наладить с ним отношения.

_«Что он вообще хочет? Он не скучает по мне»._

\- Пока, - коротко сказала она.

\- Персе… - начал было Аид, но она скрылась из виду, прежде чем он договорил ее имя.

 

Она опять подошла к тому месту, где он исчез, и провела пальцами по новому слою пепла. Новые растения потянулись из земли. Еще один цветок распустился, такой же льдисто-синий, как и первый.

 

Аид вернулся на следующий день и стоял у края ее леса, будто не был уверен, что ему можно в него зайти. Персефона уходила навестить Кору и шла назад, когда увидела его. Она замерла на миг, и ее мысли спутались.

Правильно, ему, в общем-то, и следовало сомневаться, заходить или нет.

Аид резко обернулся, когда Персефона приблизилась. Его взгляд был пронизывающе острым, как будто он ощутил угрозу. Но как только он понял, что это она, выражение его глаз смягчилось. У нее во рту поселилась горечь. Когда-то он узнавал ее, даже не успев повернуться.

 - Добрый день, Персефона, - сказал Аид вежливо и формально.

Раньше она находила это милым, считала, что у него просто такая манера говорить. Но сейчас она решила, что ей не следовало придумывать ничего лишнего, а просто принимать все как есть.

\- Добрый день, - ответила Персефона. Солнце жгло ей кожу, и она сменила курс, обходя Аида по широкой дуге, пока не попала в сень своего леса. – Что привело тебя сюда сегодня?

Аид помедлил с ответом.

\- Погода хорошая. Я подумал, неплохо было бы посетить поверхность.

Он как будто нервничал и растянул губы в одной из своих ужасных неловких улыбок.

\- Наслаждайся своим… визитом, - с трудом выдавила Персефона.

Эта улыбка одним своим видом причиняла ей боль. Она не могла этого вынести, так что попыталась поскорее уйти.

\- Я заметил, что эти деревья растут только здесь, - быстро сказал Аид. – Их вырастила ты?

Персефона была выбита из колеи этим вопросом. Она взглянула на темные деревья и нахмурилась, обнаружив, какими высокими они стали. Как давно она здесь живет?..

\- В каком-то смысле. Они приходят на мой зов, так что… - она умолкла и пожала плечами.

\- Они прекрасны, - сказал Аид.

\- Спасибо, - ответила Персефона.

Аид кивнул и стал смотреть на деревья, время от времени украдкой поглядывая на нее.

Прошла пара минут, и Персефона не выдержала.

\- Прощай.

\- О… - Аид нахмурился и безуспешно попытался подыскать нужные слова. – Я… я тогда пойду. Тебе нужно… отдохнуть.

Персефона углубилась в лес, так, чтобы он не мог ее видеть, но она могла проследить за ним. Некоторое время он оставался на одном месте. Его поза была напряженной, а руки то сжимались в кулаки, то разжимались. Потом он забрался в свою колесницу.

Она пронаблюдала, как Аид уезжает, и убедившись, что возвращаться он не собирается, поспешила к оставшемуся после его визита пеплу. Опустившись на колени, она коснулась его, и в этот раз из земли появился цветок цвета океана, смотрящийся прохладным и мягким рядом его с ослепительно синими предшественниками.

 

Аид опять явился на следующий день и двинулся через ее лес неуверенными шагами, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Персефона тенью следовала за ним до своей пещеры, возле которой он опять остановился, не решаясь зайти внутрь.

Когда она выступила из-за стволов, он быстро повернулся, широко раскрыв глаза, но по крайней мере в этот раз в его взгляде не было угрозы.

\- Персефона, - обратился он к ней, выпрямившись и разгладив свои одежды, - добрый день.

Она ничего не сказала, уже устав от всего этого.

\- Прекрасный день, - сказал Аид, кивая, будто они вели разговор. Когда она снова промолчала, он добавил: - У Коры все хорошо.

\- Почему? – спросила Персефона и мысленно обругала себя за то, что открыла рот.

Она поджала губы и отвернулась, но все равно заметила краем глаза, как Аид нахмурился.

\- Почему? Эм, Гермес назвал созвездие в честь нее. Она… счастлива?

\- Я имела в виду, почему ты здесь? – уточнила Персефона.

Она уже заговорила, уже нарушила тишину. Ей хотелось получить ответ. Для разнообразия он дал его ей, но неполный.

\- Я хотел увидеть тебя, - сказал Аид и, не таясь, спокойно встретил ее взгляд.

\- Почему? – снова задала вопрос Персефона.

Он промолчал, продолжая пристально смотреть на нее, будто мог заглянуть ей в душу.

Она так устала от этих шарад…

\- Ладно, - Персефона тряхнула головой, - хорошо.

Она повернулась и двинулась прочь.

Если Аид придет снова, она не будет выходить ему навстречу. Она больше не желает этого делать.

В этот раз она не смотрела, как он уезжал.

 

Она не пошла к тому месту, с которого он исчезал. Ей было все равно, какой цветок может вырасти там на этот раз.

 

Когда Аид пришел и в четвертый день, Персефона не издала ни звука, затаившись в тенях пещеры. Он дважды позвал ее по имени, умолк и ушел через десять минут.

_«Не проверяй, как у него дела. Он не скучает по тебе»._

Она не вышла на опушку после его отбытия, и единственные цветы, распустившиеся в этот день, были белыми и росли в ее пещере.

 

Аид нанес Персефоне визит пятый раз в тот день, когда она возвращалась от Коры. Та поделилась с ней радостной вестью о том, что она забеременела.

Персефона остановилась посреди поля, уставившись на Аида, стоящего перед ее лесом, потом резко развернулась и ушла.

Когда она вернулась, его уже не было, и только отпечатки лошадиных копыт на земле были доказательством того, что он ей не почудился.

 

В шестой раз Аид молча гулял по ее лесу два часа. Персефона гадала, зачем он явился. Насладиться видами деревьев, что ли? Ей пришлось неохотно признать, что он, скорее всего, пришел повидаться с ней.

Перед уходом Аид протянул руку и дотронулся до одного из черных стволов. Его прикосновение было мягким и осторожным, будто он боялся, что дерево исчезнет под его рукой. Впервые он дотронулся до ее творения. Персефона не знала, что чувствовать по этому поводу.

 

На следующий день он не пришел, и она не могла понять, почему ощутила разочарование.

 

Персефона сидела на одном из деревьев, глядя в синь неба, когда почувствовала его приближение. Она немедленно осознала, что этот раз отличается от предыдущих. Сегодня Аид был _рассержен_.

Она спрыгнула с ветки, когда он вышел на поляну, выпрямилась, расправила плечи и мысленно приготовилась к бою. Аид остановился в десяти футах от нее. Его грудь взволнованно вздымалась и опускалась от быстрых вдохов.

\- Как заставить тебя полюбить меня? – выпалил он; его глаза лихорадочно блестели.

Персефона недоуменно моргнула, приоткрыв рот.

Что?

Его взгляд обжигал ее.

\- Ты любила меня прежде, и для этого я не прилагал _никаких_ усилий. Тогда я не мог _ничего_ тебе дать. Как вызвать твою любовь? Что я должен сделать?

Персефона не знала, что сказать, поэтому закрыла рот и просто молча смотрела на него.

\- Почему ты ничего не говоришь?

Аид выглядел таким потерянным, разбитым, отчаявшимся…

\- Почему? – спросила она, повторяя свой вопрос, который задавала ему снова и снова.

И на этот раз он дал ей свой ответ.

\- Я тоскую по тебе, - признался Аид. – Я думал, мне будет достаточно знать, что ты жива, но это не так. Вернее, все так, но не так, как я думал, - он сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться и говорить медленнее, потом повторил: - Я скучаю по тебе…

« _Он не скучает по тебе_ ,» - шепнуло внутри.

« _Он никогда не лгал мне_ ,» - прошептала она в ответ.

\- Я и не знал, - продолжил Аид, - как может быть _тяжело_ в этом признаться. Я не знал, как трудно было делать то, что делала ты… - его руки были так крепко сжаты в кулаки, что ногти впились в кожу до крови. – Ты невероятна.

Персефона покраснела и на миг задумалась, как это выглядит со стороны на ее темной коже.

\- Я заставила тебя похитить меня.

\- Да, заставила, - подтвердил он и издал несколько отрывистых хриплых смешков. - Не могу сказать, каким образом, но ты это сделала, - он сделал шаг вперед. – Я знаю, ты, наверное, не можешь простить меня, но прошу, ответь. Пожалуйста, скажи, как тебе это удалось?

Персефона едва ли могла позволить себе надеяться. Она все еще чувствовала боль из-за его отказа от нее, из-за его холодности по отношению к ней, но в то же время ей не хватало вот _этого_ – того, что происходило сейчас. Аид был здесь, говорил с ней, признавался в том, как скучает по ней, и не смотрел на нее, как на бремя, как на неразумного ребенка.

\- Ты, правда, хочешь узнать? – спросила она и позволила себе сделать шаг, чтобы очутиться рядом с ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Она подняла голову и встретила его взгляд. Руки Аида взметнулись к ее плечам, но потом опустились. Он явно хотел коснуться ее, но не смел. Он тоже шагнул вперед и наклонился, так что между ними остались считанные сантиметры.

\- _Пожалуйста_.

Персефона с трудом сглотнула. Отчасти она все еще была сердита на Аида, ей все еще было больно, но она знала, что… что по-прежнему любит его. Любит, любит, любит, а он стоит перед ней и говорит, что она та, кого он хочет видеть рядом. Он ждет, когда она подаст знак, ждет ее решения.

Он ждет, когда она решит, каким образом с него спадут оковы.

Но оковы ли это, если они держат их рядом друг с другом?

\- _Пожалуйста_ , - прошептал Аид, чуть прикрыв веки, - _скажи мне_.

 Ее губы почти коснулись его губ, когда она заглянула ему в глаза. Она задрожала, ощутив его дыхание на своей коже, когда он наклонился ниже.

\- _Я попросила_ , - сказала Персефона.

На лице Аида появилась улыбка, в кои-то веки не натянутая и неловкая.

\- Персефона, - сказал он, - не могла бы ты похитить меня?

Она дотронулась до его губ своими, и ее охватил волнительный трепет, когда он немедленно ответил на поцелуй, прижав ее к себе, явно желая никогда не отпускать.

\- Конечно, - выдохнула она и выполнила его просьбу.


End file.
